


Cloudburst

by xenosaurus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosaurus/pseuds/xenosaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Rey play in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloudburst

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are probably loads of Rey-experiencing-rain fics, but it's so cute I needed to write my own version. Bless these adorable nerds.

There are a lot of things Finn hasn't shaken from his upbringing. Some of them feel impossibly huge; the numbers on his tongue every time he introduces himself, the gut-deep shock when he's asked for his opinion, the _nightmares_.

There are little things too, of course. When the sky finally delivers on the rain it's been threatening all morning, he reaches up to adjust the vents on a helmet he isn't wearing. It's jarring, but in a good way. He isn't a Stormtrooper anymore.

Suddenly giddy, Finn turns to Rey, planning to suggest breaking for lunch. Eating off-schedule! That's a thing they can do!

Rey is staring at the sky with undisguised awe. Finn immediately forgets about food.

"Rey?"

Her expression shifts rapidly from amazement to delight when she looks at him. Finn's heart flutters.

"It's raining," She says. "Poe said it might but I didn't--"

A raindrop hits her right in the eye. She flinches minutely and blinks twice, then bursts out laughing.

"Finn, it's _raining_!"

Her happiness might be the most contagious thing in the galaxy. Finn laughs with her, his chest tight with affection.

Rey drops her lightsaber and grabs Finn's hand, pulling him completely out of the cover of the trees. He goes willingly, smiling so hard his cheeks hurt. What had started as a drizzle is fast turning into a downpour, soaking into their clothes.

She lets go of his hand and it turns into a giddy, giggly chase. The ground turns to mud that's going to get everywhere and the rain is cold, but it all just seems so inconsequential. They don't stop until every rapidly-forming puddle in their training spot has been splashed through. Even then, it's only because Finn slips.

"You alright?" Rey asks breathlessly, grinning down at him. Finn's laughing at his own clumsiness, so he doesn't take offense.

"Totally," He says as she helps him up. Once he's firmly on his feet, there's a moment where they just smile at each other.

She kisses him. Her skin is chilled from the rain.

"Ready to go get dry?" He asks, nudging a wet strand of hair out of her face. The water has ruined her buns.

She hesitates. Finn sees Jakku in her eyes.

"Do you think Poe would teach us how to swim?" He blurts out.

Rey's smile brightens again.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on tumblr @xenosaurus


End file.
